


Letting Go

by TooMuchOfAProcrastin8r (Unstoppable4ce)



Series: Songspired Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, kpop, repost, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable4ce/pseuds/TooMuchOfAProcrastin8r
Summary: As buildings go past, I wonder where exactly did it start to go wrong.AKAAuthor always wanted to write stories inspired by songs and this is, officially, the first in the series. ^^vEDIT: Re-wrote this ish... Didn't like the first ver. That means... Repost!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, ^3^  
> EDIT: The words in bold and italic are lyrics from parts of the song. Also, wasn't as satisfied with the end result but... oh welp.
> 
> SONG: Letting Go by Ailee ft Amber.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The show and song belong to their respective owners
> 
> NOTICE: The song is a KPOP song.

The cold air whips against my face causing me to grasp my scarf and tug it tighter so it was fully wrapped around my neck and covered the lower half of my face. I had made my way towards my car, slightly quickening my pace as I walk past the coffee shop we last had our date in. Reaching the car, I closed the door and turned the ignition on so that I was able to maintain the warmth I had gained once inside.

As buildings went past, I begin to wonder ' _ **Where exactly did it start to go wrong?**_ How were we able to keep the façade that was our stable relationship?' Even when I had met you, there was a small part that didn't feel the same way as the rest of me did.

Well, I think I felt the same way as you.

I don't know. 

I don't want to remember.

Either way, a seedling of doubt had planted itself into my mind. It steadily grew until I couldn't ignore it any more. It didn't help that you, someone who was supposed to be loyal to me, truthful to me, had started and then continued to lie to me – **_making memorised excuses for your bold stories_** that were clearly unbelievable. 

Did it ever occur to you that I'm also a lawyer? 

~ ~ | ~ ~ | ~ * ~ | ~ ~ | ~ ~

Turning off the ignition, I still sit there staring off into the distance. Too caught up in my thoughts to do anything.

I guess that **_it's better that you're gone_** so it's easier to **_erase the memories_** of us, to  ** _forget_** ** _the stupid me who believed_** ** _you_** and to know that you don't have to hold on to me any more. 

I remember when we broke up. 

I kept looking at you trying to comprehend when you started changing so much that I barely recognised you as you ** _avoided my gaze_** , choosing to keep silent and your **_focus on the_** ** _ground_** when I asked you what kept you. ** _Rather than any words_** , your actions spoke louder to me and confirmed what I came to believe. 

When I brought up that we should break up if you don't feel the same as before but you were adamant that we shouldn't, that I was wrong and you were right, that I didn't know what was going on, that I didn't understand. But what use was it when I was already planning on **_letting you go._**   

~ ~ | ~ ~ | ~ * ~ | ~ ~ | ~ ~

I eventually opened the car door and walked into the building and began journeying up the stairs. I grabbed the key under the plant and opened the door to the apartment. After taking off my coat, I laid down on the sofa. 

Now thinking of us as all the memories hit me like a train. Instead of happiness, they turned into despair as I regret all the tears that fell when I tried everything I could do to make it work but you were never satisfied. The show had gone on for so long that I was bound to eventually become sick of it as I felt all my time and effort gone to waste.   

~ ~ | ~ ~ | ~ * ~ | ~ ~ | ~ ~

I knew by then that it was time to let go; of my regrets, my fears and anxiety. 

 _ **All I have left is my faith in me**_ , that I'm able to move on as I decide to forget you. 

~ ~ | ~ ~ | ~ * ~ | ~ ~ | ~ ~

I heard the door opening but I didn't make a movement since I was comfortable of my current position. A few rustling sounds later, a tub of Double Chocolate Fudge ice cream appeared in front of me. I look up to see a certain personified sun of a blonde standing there with her blinding smile, "Ice cream?" 

I only smiled as a response. 

'Maybe I'm able to move on sooner than I thought.'  

"What're you doing?" she asked as she moved my leg to sit down before laying it on her lap.

"Letting go." I answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely recommended to listen to the song if you like KPOP but I also recommend if you're interested in listening to it in general - it's a great song and Ailee's voice is heaven on Earth IMHO.
> 
> Random Question: What's the most random ship you've ever come across?
> 
> Leave your answer in the comment section below and/or give your opinion. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Give a kudos if you liked. Don't if you don't wanna - I don't mind. 
> 
> Thanks for reading though!
> 
> Byeeeee ^^v
> 
> Much Appreciated,
> 
> \- Lana


End file.
